


The Best At What I Do

by YanzaDracan



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Contemplation, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, You don't know me, pondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from comment_fic: Threesomes, the good things in life</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best At What I Do

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. References to real persons are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. Any mistakes are mine.

As a retrieval specialist, Eliot Spencer knows all about the good things in life. You'd be the world's biggest chump if you didn't know if the item you retrieved was the real deal. 

He can rub elbows with the richest snobbiest blue bloods in the world and none are the wiser that there's a former Kentucky stable boy in their rarified stratosphere. That thought alone can create the arrogant smirk that puts him right at home among trophy wives with enough silicon for a Tupperware Party, and trust fund babies. His smile is downright nasty as he leaves their black tie parties, the fruits of their arrogance resting snugly in his pockets. 

He leans against the door frame gazing at his latest retrieval efforts resting in the middle of his king sized bed. Both instruments are finely constructed and Eliot is a virtuoso at playing them both. 

Aphrodite Rising from the Waves can't hold a candle to the classic features and shy seductiveness of the brunette resting on pale Egyptian cotton. 

Even an 1850's Stauffer Martin guitar could never be more finely tuned to Eliot's touch than the mastermind sleeping curled around the dark beauty. 

Eliot's expression is relaxed and smug as he moves toward the bed. 

**_*Yep, retrieving Sophie from her self-imposed exile was definitely his finest retrieval to date.*_**

Plus the grifter could no longer gloat that he didn't know the good things in life. 

~ Fini ~


End file.
